


Carved

by Colonel_Moriarty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colonel_Moriarty/pseuds/Colonel_Moriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is bored and bugs Sebastian until the sniper finds something that might entertain his boss.<br/>To spice things up, Jim issues a challenge to the Colonel. </p>
<p>Basically its Jim and Seb going out, shooting at things. And being themself. </p>
<p>An older one of my fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carved

Carved

Sebastian Moran was a light sleeper. It was a remnant from his time as a soldier. That’s why he knew, without turning his head that his boss was standing next to his bed, watching him, most likely grinning.

Sebastian Moran also always kept a gun under his pillow. Right now he had the strong urge to smack Jim with it. Did this man ever sleep? And why did he have to be awake then too? The last day had been a long rough one. He needed his sleep, dammit!

But then there was Jim’s voice. Sounding like a whining kitten.

“Sebbbyyyyy! I’m boooored!”

Moran groaned inside but didn’t move a muscle. If he’d ignore Jim he maybe would give up…? But instead he felt Jims weight push down the mattress as he crawled over to the sniper, his breath suddenly against Sebastian’s ear.

“Wake up, Sebby! Everything is so dull, dull, dull!”

The whine in his voice turned into a pleading tone although Jim Moriarty was not the kind of person who had to plead or beg for anything. Moran only grunted as if to acknowledge Jims presence but tell him to fuck off.

And strangely enough he felt the other man pull away, sliding off the bed again. Sebastian could hardly believe his luck. Would this be his first victory over Jim’s stubbornness? With a soft sigh he settled comfortably again, drifting away again for a while. Unfortunately his sleep was interrupted again, this time much more roughly.

Something poked him in the back. Moran squirmed, swatting his hand at what he thought to be Jim’s finger. But then he realized that Jim was not sitting on his bed and that the something was much harder, thicker than a finger.

Moran whirled around just to see Jim standing there with that pleased grin, poking him with Sebastian’s own sniper rifle.

“THE HELL JIM!” Sebastian shouted, suddenly very awake and very angry “put that damn rifle down! It’s not a toy!”

What angered him most was that Jim had somehow managed to snag his rifle case and assembled his rifle without him noticing. Urgh. Obviously he had been more tired than he had thought.

Jim only giggled gleefully, rocking on his heels, still pointing the muzzle of the weapon at Moran, his finger still on the trigger. The rifle was clearly too heavy for him and if he’d lose his grip on it or his footing….

Sebastian swallowed. Did Jim also load it? He had no idea but knowing his employer it was very well possible.

“Are you mad at me, Sebby? Should I not have touched your favorite plaything? I’m soooo s-o-o-o-rry.”

He dragged the words out, watching his sniper get even more aggravated. And a bit flustered as Jim hit the spot.

“Don’t worry, I’ll treat her well.” he giggled, licking his lips, “did you ever give her a name?”

Moran didn’t reply but sat up, rubbing his face. Then he stretched out his hand to Moriarty.

“Give it to me. Now.”

Jim tilted his head to one side, sing song voice sounding pouty now.

“You didn’t say ‘please’. You’re a naughty boy. Didn’t your mom teach you that it’s important to say ‘please’ and ‘thank you’?

With delight he heard the sniper groan again. Oh how he –loved- teasing Seb. Watch him squirm and struggle and in the end do exactly what Jim wanted him to. Seb simply had no other choice.

“Please.Give.Me.The.Fucking.Rifle.” Moran uttered through gritted teeth and was relieved when Jim finally complied, dropping the weapon simply to the ground, which made the sniper wince.

“Brat.” he muttered.

Jim huffed, glaring a bit at Sebastian before he started again.

“Sebby, I’m bored! Entertain me!”

Moran slowly rose to his feet, looking the smaller man over. Perfectly dressed as always. Matching tie, matching shoes, matching grin. A million dollar grin only Jim could afford. Because he was the Queen of Hearts. The Mad Hatter. The Cheshire Cat. And Seb was the Pawn. The Card Soldier. And if Jim allowed him to he was the Bandersnatch.

“Fine. Let me get dressed and we go and shoot something.” the sniper muttered, noticing an expression of disappointment on Jims face for a moment but then the other mans eyes lit up and he nodded.

Half an hour later Sebastian was carrying his rifle case up the staircase of a currently unoccupied office building. Due to construction work the place was empty and the perfect place to watch the busy streets below. Nobody saw them walk in because people were boring. Dull. Dense. They were like ants, crawling along the walkway, not caring what’s left and right of them. Jim looked down at them with disgust while Sebastian assembled his rifle. His hands moved quickly, methodically. It was a string of movements he had perfected. He could do them blindfolded.

Since Jim didn’t say anything he placed the muzzle of the gun on the windowsill, crouching down a bit, peering through the scope down on the street.

A woman, chatting away into her cell phone, holding a small dog on a leash.

A shop window with a large golden spoon dangling over the entrance.

A black dinged up car that had seen better days.

A mother dragging along her young son.

Nothing out of the ordinary. Actually it was all so very ordinary. So very dull. But Jim would change it all. Just a word from him. But Jim stayed silent while Moran’s eyes waved over the scenery, taking in all details. Then he suddenly felt a weight push against his back as Jim leaned against him, his hands reaching up, covering the snipers eyes.

“The hell? What are you doing, Jim?”

He felt Jim lean in again, goose bumps growing on his neck as the other mans lips almost touched his ear.

“Let's play a game, Sebby. I tell you what to shoot and if you miss I get to carve a letter of my name into your chest.”

Sebastian didn’t even flinch. He only shrugged his shoulders slightly.

“Fine with me. Now get your hands off my eyes and tell me your first target.”

But Jim didn’t move and Moran felt his employers body twitch with a silent laughter.

“Oh no, no. That’s part of the game, Sebby. You watched the road long enough. You know where what is. I gave you enough time.”

“What? Jim you...”

“Be quiet, Sebby. Your constant blathering is boring me. The tree. Hit the lowest branch for me.”

His lithe fingers gently applied pressure to Moran’s face who gritted his teeth, just for a split second pondering about pushing the other man off his back and giving him a spanking.

Instead he started to move the rifle to the right. He did remember the position of the tree but the lowest branch? He stopped, and then pulled the trigger. A bullet whizzed through the air and Moran held his breath, not sure what would happen next.

“Aww, close but no cigar. You missed it by an inch or two. How sad.”

Jim pulled one of his hands away briefly to draw a ‘J’ on Moran’s chest.

“Next target. Shoot the front tire of the black car. It’s so ugly.”

Moran’s chest heaved as he took a deep breath, holding it as his finger moved. Another bullet and he felt Jim draw another letter on his chest. Damn.

“Not even close, this time. You should be trying harder, Sebby darling.”

“Fuck you, Jim.”

“Not quite yet. Later maybe.”

Moran would have rolled his eyes but instead he waited for the next order to leave Jims lips. The sniper was not scared or nervous. He was just upset that he couldn’t replicate the picture in his mind well enough to hit the target.

“Now the golden spoon over the shop’s entrance. Kitchen appliances. Is there anything duller?” Jim clicked with his tongue.

Sebastian chewed on his lower lip, muscles tenses for the moment he fired a third time, then he relaxed again. And waited. But Jim didn’t move at all. No new letter was drawn on his chest.

“You’re so amazing, Sebby. I knew you could do it if you concentrate well enough.”

Jim’s praises made the sniper grin for a moment but it passed quickly when his employer spoke again.

“And now tell me the color of the collar of the dog.”

“That’s not fair, Jim! You said, shoot the target. Not answer a pop quiz.”

“I made the rules and I can change them whenever I please.”

“Urgh! Okay! It was...black..?”

This time it was the letter ‘M’. Moran suddenly rose, feeling Jim struggle to cling to him. He was more like an octopus than a man. All arms and legs, clutching Sebastian’s body tightly. He used him like some playground climbing tower and ended up perched on his shoulders.

“So this is how it feels to be you.”

“Get off me Jim. I’m tired of this. I thought you wanted me to shoot somebody.”

But Jim didn’t listen. Just because he didn’t want to. Instead he ran his fingers through Moran’s short dirty blond hair, muss it up. Then he kissed the top of the snipers head.

“Oh yes, yes. Please shoot that woman who owns the dog. She’s been blabbing into her cell phone for hours now and the poor thing is getting all bored, trapped on the other side of the leash. You should set it free.”

It was hard to balance Jim and his rifle but he managed. The woman fell like a stone, people suddenly turning to her, trying to understand what was going on. Jim insisted on staying on Seb's shoulders while he watched the crowd start to panic down there. Ooooh it was such a pretty sight. So delicious. So beautiful. Like a painting in a museum. But this was a living painting. And he was the one painting it and Seb was his brush.

Moran felt his boss shudder on his shoulders, clutch his head even tighter.

“Let's go home, Sebby. I need to get my reward from you. And when I’m done drawing my name on your chest with your army knife you can do whatever you want to me.”

Sebastian swallowed and nodded, picking up his rifle and case, carrying Jim downstairs, piggyback.

Was he insane for looking forward to it?


End file.
